Les larmes du destin
by Ilene
Summary: Complète Pétunia Dursley trouve un vieux journal ayant appartenu à sa défunte soeur. Un journal qui lui livrera une facette inattendue de cette soeur honnie, et lui ouvrira les yeux sur sa propre vie.
1. Souvenirs

Les larmes du destin.  
  
Rating : G (Tout public).  
  
Note : Cette fic est la première que je publie, alors soyez indulgents please. Si elle vous plaît et que vous voulez une suite à ce 1er chapitre, reviewez-moi ! Vous pouvez aussi me mailer à : lily.flower@club-internet.fr . Si ce début ne vous plaît pas, dites le moi, j'essaierai de m'améliorer !  
  
Disclaimer : Il y quelques spoilers du tome 5, mais vraiment rien de bien méchant. ^_^  
  
Résumé : Pétunia Dursley trouve le journal intime de sa défunte soeur : Lily Potter.  
  
Chapitre premier   
  
Souvenirs  
  
Pétunia Dursley se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur et le coeur battant la chamade. Elle n'était guère enchantée d'être réveillée à trois heures du matin, mais c'était tout de même un soulagement intense. En effet, elle était ainsi tirée d'un cauchemar terrifiant, qui lui glaçait le sang et lui nouait la gorge jusqu'à la dessécher. Ce cauchemar, elle le faisait depuis quinze ans, chaque trente et un octobre, sans exception aucune. Elle y voyait sa défunte soeur, Lily, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, hurlant de douleur.  
  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, Pétunia se leva doucement, prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller son mari. D'un pas prudent, elle descendit les marches grinçantes des escaliers, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle avala d'une traite un, puis deux verres d'eau. Tout son être tremblait, tandis que son esprit réclamait la paix, voulant oublier, tout au moins jusqu'à la nuit suivante. Mais au fond d'elle-même, son inconscient se rebellait, combattant son esprit fatigué, qui, occupé, laissait alors les souvenirs affluer. Lily à huit ans, dans les bras de leur mère. Lily à dix ans, dans une robe vert émeraude, le même que celui de ses yeux. Lily à onze ans, sa lettre de Poudlard dans la main. Lily à seize, toujours plus belle et plus admirée. Lily à dix-sept ans, tenant fièrement son badge de Préfète en chef. Lily à dix-neuf ans, sublime dans sa robe blanche de gaz, le jour de son mariage.  
  
Pétunia s'effondra sur le carrelage froid, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Des larmes de rage. Des larmes de douleur. Ne parvenant pas à se relever, elle resta prostrée par terre, vide de tout sentiment, incapable de penser. Une seule idée, une seule pensée demeurait : sa soeur lui manquait. N'allez surtout pas croire que Pétunia aimait Lily. Oh non. Elle avait toujours exécré cette soeur parfaite qui, bien qu'étant la cadette, lui avait toute sa jeunesse volé la vedette, et elle n'avait aucune intention de changer d'avis maintenant. Cependant, elles restaient liées par les liens du sang et oui, il faut bien l'avouer, Lily lui manquait. Leurs disputes, leurs fausses réconciliations devant leurs parents excédés, et les vraies, celles faites tout bas, dans le noir, qui ne duraient que le temps d'une nuit, tout cela lui manquait affreusement, abominablement, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer pourquoi.  
  
Peu à peu, lentement, sans qu 'elle sache comment, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry, son neveu. Ces quinze dernières années, elle lui avait mené la vie dure, elle en était consciente. Sur lui, elle avait rejeté toute ses frustrations : sa haine de la magie, de l'étrange. Mais surtout, sa haine envers sa soeur. Ce garçon avait hérité des yeux de sa mère. Elle le supportait pas de les voir dardés sur elle, perçants et inquisiteurs, troublés et troublants. Ils lui rappelaient trop ce passé qu'elle tentait d'enterrer.  
  
Malgré tout, elle ne le détestait pas vraiment. Oh, il l'insupportait, certes, mais enfin. Lorsque Harry était enfant, c'était quelqu'un de timide, de renfermé. Sa tante le voyait trembler de terreur devant son visage crispé de fureur. Mais depuis qu'il allait dans cette école, il avait changé de manière radicale. A présent, lorsque ses tuteurs hurlaient, il souriait d'un air amusé ou haussait les épaules, indifférent. A croire que ces gens déteignaient sur lui.  
  
Avec précaution, s'accrochant à une chaise, Pétunia se releva. D'un pas lent, elle monta au grenier, où se trouvaient de vieilles affaires ayant appartenu à sa soeur. Ce Dumbledore les lui avait envoyées, il y avait de cela quinze longues années. D'une main crispée, elle ouvrit un carton,et commença à sortir les affaires une à une. Jusqu'ici, elle n'y avait jamais touché, qoique l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Mais ce jour-là, elle décida de mettre sa ranc?ur de côté et d'y jeter un coup d'?il, rien qu'un petit. Tour à tour, elle observa la longue baguette de bois fin, les bijoux scintillants, les grimoires poussièreux et les robes de princesse. Tout cela d'un ?il fasciné, d'un regard qu'elle ne pouvait détacher. Alors qu 'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, elle remarqua au fond de la boîte un cahier à la couverture de cuir noir, qui paraissait plus usagé que le reste des affaires. D'une main craintive, elle l'ouvrit, et, sur la première page, lut :  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Mon journal  
  
Le journal intime de Lily. Le journal intime de sa soeur. Dans ces pages se cachaient les secrets de sa vie. Et ceux de sa mort aussi, certainement. 


	2. Une vie

Chapitre second  
Une vie.  
  
Note : Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et puis, c'est vraiment encourageant pour écrire la suite !  
  
Disclaimer : Tt est à J.K.Rowling  
  
Réponses :  
  
auzzy and melie : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai été lire ta fic, elle est vraiment très bien, vivement la suite ! linoa-skywalker : Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Laurina : C'est très gentil, j'espère que ce second chapitre va te plaire ! Cho Chang : Je te remercie. ^_^ Dready girl : En effet, le long du journal de lily, les maraudeurs vont être très présents, et James tout particulièrement.^_^  
  
Pétunia hésitait. Etait-elle en droit de lire ces pages si personnelles ? Sa raison lui disait que non, de sortir et d'oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais son coeur était serré par une envie avide de savoir, une envie qui lui nouait la gorge et retenait ses pas. Qu'était-il arrivé à Lily ? Le vieux fou le disait certainement dans la lettre qu'il avait déposée en même temps que son neveu, quinze ans plus tôt. Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne l'avait jamais terminée et l'avait brûlée avant de pouvoir revenir sur sa décision.  
  
Respirant profondément, elle tourna la page du journal et lut.  
  
15 octobre 1975. « Je m'appelle Lily Evans et j'ai 15 ans. Je vais à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Mes parents sont très fiers, mais Pétunia ne l'a jamais très bien pris. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse. »  
  
Pétunia suffoqua d'indignation. Elle, jalouse, mais de quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de lire l'avenir, d'influer sur l'ordre naturel des choses ou de comprendre les étoiles. Elle n'était pas une sorcière et ne voulait pas l'être.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Potter agit ainsi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ridiculise Rogue de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en retire ? Et puis, il ne croit quand même pas que je vais sortir avec lui par le chantage ? Ni sortir avec lui tout court, d'ailleurs ! Ce gars est d'un narcissisme horripilant ! Je le déteste ! »  
  
Bien sûr, grommela Pétunia en son for intérieur, tu le détestais tellement que tu a finis par l'épouser !  
  
« Hier, Maë et Hilaria m'ont traînée au match de Quidditch Serpentard- Gryffondor. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer un sport aussi brutal. Si jamais j'ai des enfants un jour, je leur interdirais d'y jouer. »  
  
Pétunia ricana (Elle avait déjà aperçu le balai de son neveu plusieurs fois).  
  
Tout à coup, elle entendit un appel endormi de son fils et descendit précipitamment jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, elle vit son fils qui attendait de pied ferme son petit déjeuner. Il somma sa mère d'une voix impérieuse : Alors, ça vient ? Quel caractère ! pensa-t-elle avec tendresse . Tout de suite mon chéri. C'est alors qu'Harry pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas tranquille. Il s'assit et commença à manger son demi-pamplemousse. Sa tante le fixa d'un regard perçant pendant de longues minutes, ce qui le poussa à lever la tête et à lui lancer un regard perplexe : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Oh, non, rien du tout.bredouilla-t-elle. Pétunia avait été frappée en voyant Harry. Pour la première fois, elle le regardait comme son neveu, un neveu dans lequel coulait le même sang que le sien, et non comme le fils de sa soeur honnie. D'un geste, elle balaya toutes ces pensées confuses, et se mit à préparer le café pour son mari. Lorsque son fils et son mari furent partis, l'un pour le travail et l 'autre voir ses amis, ce fut presque en courant qu'elle remonta au grenier poursuivre sa lecture. Quoi qu'elle peinât à se l'avouer, elle commençait à trouver ce journal intéressant, voire captivant.  
  
17 octobre 1975. « Les maraudeurs ont fait parler d'eux aujourd'hui. Ce matin, au petit- déjeuner, les serpentards se sont retrouvés affublés de tutus de danse (probablement une idée de Pettigrew, sa mère est moldue.). J'avais beaucoup de mal à contenir mon fou-rire, mais enfin, je me suis retenue. Où irions nous si même les préfets se mettaient à rire de leurs bêtises ? Plus tard dans la journée, Mc Gnnagall nous a annoncé qu'un bal allait avoir lieu juste avant les vacances de Noël. A la sortie du cours, Thomas Hogged m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner. J'ai accepté, bien sûr, ce garçon est absolument a-do-rable ! Bien plus sympathique que Potter. Tiens, en parlant de Potter, il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière ! Heureusement que j'y allais déjà avec Thomas, il n'a pas pu trop insister. Ce garçon peut être tellement tenace ! »  
  
Pétunia déglutit. Elle avait l'horrible impression de violer l'intimité de sa soeur. Tout cela était tellement nouveau. Elle avait toujours considéré Lily comme une intello ennuyeuse et complètement inintéressante. Cependant, elle découvrait aujourd'hui sa soeur sous un nouveau jour. Un jour bien plus passionant. Elle découvrait la vie de Lily de l'intérieur, et c'était une expérience indescriptible. Une expérience fascinante. 


	3. Les liens du sang

Chapitre troisième  
Les liens du sang.  
  
Note : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant, surtout pour une première fic ! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer : tt est à Rowling.  
  
Pétunia était absorbée par sa lecture, ses yeux brillants d'excitation passant d'une ligne à l'autre avec une rapidité déconcertante, sans même prendre le temps de souffler. Son désir de savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa soeur, qu'elle avait si longtemps contenu, se déversait à présent sur le journal, buvant les mots et dévorant les lettres.  
  
Tout à coup, elle crut entendre un imperceptible grincement du plancher. Frustrée, elle poussa un grognement d'exaspération et leva la tête.  
  
A quelques mètres d'elle se tenait Harry, l'air ennuyé. Tante Pétunia ? Hum ? grommela-t-elle d'un ton impatient. J'ai fini de bêcher le jardin, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Va donc laver la cuisine, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec, pressée de retourner au journal. Mais Harry ne bougea pas. A la place, il dit : Je te hais, tu sais. Ces mots pourtant si simples firent l'effet d'un boomerang à Pétunia, qui en hoqueta de surprise. Elle s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer d'une voix indignée qu'elle l'avait tout de même nourri, logé et blanchi, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps : Tu es Sa soeur, tu devrais m'aimer, m'accepter tel que je suis, me parler d'Elle. Mais tu me détestes alors qu'au fond, tu ne me connais pas. Son nom est proscrit et tu l'as oubliée. Pourquoi ? Que t'a-t-elle fait ? Qu'est ce que Je t'ai fait ?  
Pétunia fut choquée. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.  
Harry l'avait toujours agacée par le simple fait d'exister, elle  
n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question.  
Sentant le regard d'Harry fixé sur elle, dans l'attente d'une réponse,  
elle trouva une échappatoire en répliquant : Mais je ne te déteste pas.  
  
Elle reçut en retour un haussement de soucils à peine dissimulé. Sentant que sa phrase était très peu crédible, elle s'empressa de se justifier :  
  
Je ne supporte pas la magie qui coule dans tes veines, c'est un fait, et je l'avoue sans aucune honte. Elle me fait peur. Tu es surpris ? Et pourtant c'est vrai. J'éprouve pour la magie une crainte sans borne, inqualifiable. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse prendre possession de mon esprit ou de mon être. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes faits et gestes.  
  
Je refuse le fait qu'il puisse exister une force supérieure aux  
pouvoirs illimités.  
  
Je hais une partie de toi, je hais ton sang et ta nature, mais je ne  
te hais pas toi. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons les  
même racines, le même sang. Ce sang pour lequel je te déteste, je le  
partage avec toi et je le partageais avec ta mère. Cette idée m'a  
tellement torturé l'esprit ces vingt-quatre dernières années que j'en  
suis venue à me haïr moi-même. Je ne peux plus me regarder dans un  
miroir sans y voir le fruit du mal. La magie a détruit ma vie et je  
l'abhorre pour cela.  
  
Mais je ne te hais pas toi, tu n'y es pour rien, pas plus qu'Elle, et  
je le sais. Bien sûr que je t'ai mené la vie dure toute ton enfance.  
Mais essaie donc de comprendre. Il fallait que je me libère de cette  
souffrance, de cette douleur qui avait envahi mon coeur et assiégé mon  
âme. Et tu étais le seul sur qui je pouvais me défouler et évacuer  
tout ça.  
  
Harry la regarda, atone, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Il venait d'apprendre tant de choses et il était nécéssaire qu 'il les assimile entièrement. Il en avait besoin.  
  
Sa tante, quand à elle, se remettait peu à peu de toutes ces émotions. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait livré jusqu'à la plus enfouie de ses pensées à son neveu.  
  
Et pour la première fois depuis des années, si l'on exclut les onze ans d'Harry, elle avait parlé de Lily. Et elle ne s'était pas contentée de dire son nom, non, elle avait tout dit, tout ce qui avait jamais pesé sur son coeur. Alors, à peine capable de parler, d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, elle murmura à son neveu : Retourne à la cuisine maintenant.  
  
Harry la fixa longuement de ses yeux verts comme des émeraudes, mais ne protesta pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pétunia était à nouveau seule, le journal à la main. 


	4. Inversion des rôles

Chapitre quatrième :  
Inversion des rôles.  
  
Note : Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toutes très plaisir ! Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais ça me permet de les publier plus rapidement. Mais, promis, pour ce chapitre, je vais faire un effort. ^_^. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est, disons... moins dramatique que les précédents ! Et le journal de Lily y occupe plus de place, aussi !  
  
Lentement, d'un geste automatique, robotique, sans même le réaliser, Pétunia effleura le journal d'un de ses doigts fins et tourna la page parcheminée.  
  
De ses yeux bleus, elle parcourut la page :  
  
28 Octobre 1975. « Par merlin ! Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas écrit ! Je suis si désolée ! J'étais si occupée avec mes devoirs (les BUSES arrivent à grands pas) et tout ce que je dois faire en tant que préfète que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Rémus est encore malade. C'est vraiment étrange... J'ai demandé à Sirius ce qu'il avait, mais il s'est contenté de soupirer :  
  
Lily, Lily, ma puce, tu le sauras quand tu seras plus grande...avec un charmant sourire.  
  
Comme Peter était introuvable, je me suis résignée à demander à James. Quand il m'a vue, il a eu une réaction bizarre. Tout d'abord, il a écarquillé les yeux de stupeur, puis il s'est repris et ses lèvres ont reformé son célèbre sourire.  
  
Lorsque je me suis assise, il a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et a commencé à jouer avec mes cheveux. J'ai bien essayé de le repousser, mais enfin...  
  
J'ai enfin posé la question qui me brûlait la langue :  
  
Qu'est-ce-qu'il a, Rémus ? ai-je lâché, d'un faux air indifférent  
  
En un temps record, James est alors passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc- en-ciel, plus le blanc. Je l'ai regardé, un peu perplexe, et j'ai lancé : Ça va ?? Oh, euh...oui, ça va très bien, merci. Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? ai-je insisté, commençant à perdre patience (il faut dire que chez moi elle est plutôt rare, la patience en question.)  
  
Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
  
J'étais tellement surprise que j'ai failli avaler de travers la plume en sucre que je mâchouillais. Jamais, oh grand jamais, James ne m'avait refusé quelque chose, même quand je lui demandais en hurlant (enfin, sauf quand je le sommais d'arrêter de me draguer, mais bon...).  
  
Une idée a alors commencé à germer dans mon esprit. L'ange qui constituait ma conscience a pris un air effaré qui m'a fait réfléchir, mais c'est finalement le diablotin qui l'a emporté.  
  
Me mordant les lèvres de culpabilité pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je me suis composée une moue sensée le faire changer d'avis, et j'ai lancé :  
  
Même si je vais à Pré-au-lard avec toi Samedi prochain ?  
  
James m'a regardé comme si son voeu le plus cher venait de se réaliser, et peinant à y croire. J'ai alors pensé avoir gagné, mais il a répondu (avec toutefois l'air de regretter ce qu'il disait. ) :  
  
Même si tu vas avec moi à Pré-au-lard.  
  
Je l'ai observé sous toutes les coutures, me demandant s'il n'était pas malade, lui aussi. Je ne lui demandais pas la Lune pourtant, juste pourquoi Rémus était à l'infirmerie.  
  
Essayant de cacher ma déconvenue, je me suis levée pour partir, mais James m'a retenue par le bras :  
  
C'est toujours valable, pour Samedi ?  
  
Pour une fois, je n'étais pas en colère, mais j'ai quand même répondu en souriant, un brin moqueuse :  
  
-Cours toujours, Potter.  
  
Il m'a regardé, déçu, mais avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se dit que les choses s'améliorent.  
  
Je vais te laisser, cher journal, il faut que j'aille dîner.  
  
PS : Dans trois jours, c'est Halloween, Youpi ! »  
  
Pétunia réfléchissait. Jamais ses relations avec Vernon n'avaient été semblables. Elle avait toujours cru l'aimer, mais réalisait à présent qu'il s'agissait d'un mot bien trop fort.  
  
Sa soeur, elle, avait connu ce sentiment, quoique ce n'eût été que pendant quelques années.  
  
La gorge nouée, elle referma le journal, incapable d'en lire d'avantage. Ces pages lui faisaient prendre conscience à quel point sa vie était ennuyeuse et monotone. Trop. 


	5. Action ou vérité

Chapitre cinquième  
Action ou vérité.  
  
Note : Je posterais les réponses aux reviews plus tard, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment. Sorry...  
  
Disclaimer : Tt est à Rowling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Pétunia décida de reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait interrompue. Ce journal était devenu une drogue, un elixir de vie pour elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir ses pages cornées sous ses doigts fins. Elle avait besoin de plonger ses yeux pâles dans ses lignes. Elle se rendait bien compte que son comportement n'était pas normal, mais elle avait déjà dépassé le seuil de non-retour. Elle ne pouvait plus guérir à présent, à part peut-être en finissant le journal...  
  
Vernon s'en était rendu compte, lui aussi. Il voyait bien que sa femme avait changé. Et cela l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait toujours été distante avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais à présent, elle l'ignorait même devant Dudley !  
  
Il la voyait manger d'un air vide, regardant fixement le mur, les yeux exorbités, le poing serré.  
  
Pétunia tourna délicatement la page du cahier de cuir noir bordé d'or. Et elle lut.  
  
31 Octobre 1975.  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, je suis tellement contente ! Après le festin de ce soir, les maraudeurs vont organiser une fête dans la tour de Gryffondor. Je pourrais peut-être l'apprécier à sa juste valeur si je n'étais pas – encore – furieuse contre Potter.  
  
Avec ses amis, il a noyé Thomas sous des blagues cruelles et stupides. Tant et si bien que l'autre crétin (je parle de Thomas là) m'a lâcheusement lâchée pour le bal ! Tu comprends Lily, tu es très gentille, mais je ne tiens pas à devenir leur cible pour le reste de l'année, et blablabla et blablabla.  
  
Mais le pire, c'est ce que m'a dit Hilaria. ( Tu sais, Hilaria Wentworth, la fille du ministre de la magie, Castigat Wentworth. Sa famille remonte au moyen-âge...). Elle m'a lancé :  
  
Et bien, tu peux remercier James !  
  
J'ai bien failli recracher mon jus de citrouille tellement j'étais surprise. Sidérée, j'ai répondu :  
  
Et pourquoi donc est-ce-que je devrais le remercier, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Je te signale que grâce à lui, tu n'es pas sortie avec cet idiot trouillard !  
  
Quoique j'ai soigneusement affiché une mine courroucée, j'ai tout de même réfléchi à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour finir, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que, décidément, s'il m'avait rendu un fier service, Potter ne méritait tout de même pas que je m'abaisse à le remercier.  
  
Je vais te laisser, cher journal, j'ai Potion, et, si je suis en retard, le professeur Santy va m'égorger et j'aurais droit à une retenue (probablement en compagnie de Potter... Ark, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher ! )  
  
Même jour, une heure du matin..  
  
Mon dieu, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ? Ma vie est fichue, c'est un désastre, je n'ai plus qu'à supplier mes parents de déménager au Tibet, jamais je ne m'en remettrai.  
  
Ces pestes qui se prétendent mes amies m'ont fait un sale coup.  
  
Tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ? Non ? C'est pas grave, je vais te le dire quand même !  
  
Donc, voilà. J'étais à la fête, je m'amusais bien, j'avais accepté de mettre de côté mon rôle de Préfète-en-chef le temps d'un soir ( je n'avais encore retiré aucun point alors que la moitié de la tour était soul ). Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
Et puis, Amelia Foster, une fille de notre année, a eu sa génialissime idée. Action ou Vérité. Juste les septième années. Elle aurait mieux fait de la fermer.  
  
Au début, je l'admet, j'ai trouvé l'idée plutôt sympathique. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle développe. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle a annoncé que si quelqu'un ne voulait pas répondre à une question ou faire un défi, il devrait enlever un vêtement. Et, manque de bol, tous les autres étaient enchantés, j'ai donc dû me plier à l'opinion générale et la boucler.  
  
On avait déjà joué pendant une bonne demi-heure, j'étais tombée sur des questions plutôt sympathiques et d'autres beaucoup moins. Et puis, Mäe m'a regardée, avec manifestement une idée derrière la tête. Il faut préciser qu'à ce moment là, je n'avais plus grand chose sur moi, à part un soutien-gorge et une culotte.  
  
Et là, elle a lancé :  
  
Lily, action ou vérité ?  
  
Redoutant la question gênante qu'elle pourrait poser, j'ai choisi action. Je suis stupide.  
  
Maintenant souriant jusqu'aux dents, elle a fait :  
  
Très bien...sors avec James. Pendant un mois.  
  
Je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment pas. Et j'étais dans une situation délicate. Très délicate. Je choisissais. Ou j'enlevais mon soutien-gorge, ou je sortais avec James Potter. Vous avouerez que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Alors j'ai dit oui.  
  
Ma vie est fichue. 


	6. Un nouveau jour

Chapitre sixième.  
Un nouveau jour.  
  
Note : Voici enfin le sixième chapitre ! J'ai été un peu longue, je sais, mais j'étais partie en vacances, donc sans ordi (ce qu'il m'a manqué... ! ). En contrepartie, il est plus long que les précédents ^_^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews, d'autant qu'elles sont très encourageantes ! (ça motive ! ) Et, pour la sixième fois, tout est à Rowling. Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Enjoy !  
  
Pour une fois, on commence direct avec le journal, pas de Pétunia....  
  
1 Novembre.  
  
« Cher journal,  
  
Pour te donner une idée de la situation, il est sept heures du matin et ça fait exactement deux heures et dix-sept minutes que je me triture le cerveau pour essayer d'échapper à cette situation désastreuse. Et je n'ai toujours aucune solution. Lily Evans, l'étudiante la plus brillante de cinquième année, est incapable de trouver un moyen d'éviter James Potter pendant un mois.  
  
Je suppose qu'il va bien falloir que je descende de ce foutu dortoir un jour, d'autant plus que mon estomac crie famine, donc je vais descendre. Avec un peu de chance, Potter dormira encore... »  
  
Même jour, midi.  
  
« Malheureusement, Potter n'a pas l'air d'être très friand de grasses matinées. (je plains sa future femme...s'il en trouve une !) Donc, reprenons. Je mangeais tranquillement mon bacon et mes œufs, il n'y avait personne à table, mis à part cette fille bizarre de sixième année...Célia Candle. Bref, tout allait bien.  
  
Et puis, tout à coup, j'ai senti deux lèvres m'embrasser sur la joue. Je me suis retournée, outragée, et derrière moi se tenait...Et oui ! James Potter, l'air goguenard comme à son habitude ! Aussi tranquillement que s'il venait de m'insulter, il s'est assis sur une chaise et m'a demandé :  
  
Ça va Lils ?  
  
Lils. Il avait osé m'appeler Lils. Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? Quand je lui ai posé la question, il m'a répondue :  
  
Pour ton petit-ami, Lils.  
  
Espèce de connard, de crétin, de salop, de salopard, de débile, de...euh...J'ai plus d'idées...Et là, il m'a conduite au paroxysme de l'horreur quand il a ajouté :  
  
Ah, au fait, étant donné qu'on sort ensemble, on devrait aller à Pré-au- lard ensemble Samedi. (Tout ceci dit avec un sourire charmant, si tu veux tout savoir.)  
  
Comme il se doit, je m'apprêtais à refuser grâce à une insulte savamment jetée, mais Maë a choisi cet instant précis pour arriver. Donc, bien sûr, je n'ai rien pu faire. Histoire de plaider ma cause, je lui ai raconté ce que Potter avait osé me faire - la bise. Et tout ce qu'elle trouvé à répondre, c'est :  
  
Et bien quoi ? Il ne t'a pas embrassée !  
  
Je suis restée pantoite, la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire, pendant au moins une minute, et puis je suis partie chercher mon sac, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir (ou vert, si vous préférez ) à Potter au passage.  
  
Une heure plus tard, je suis allée en Métamorphose et je me suis assise à côté d'Hilaria. Et les maraudeurs sont arrivés. Et ils se sont assis à côté de nous, sous les regards stupéfaits des trente élèves présents. James à ma droite. Très près. Trop près.  
  
Pendant les deux heures trente qu'ont durées le cour, il n'a cessé de flirter, d'enrouler des mèches de mes cheveux autour de son index et de chantonner, l'air innocent, je sors avec Lily Evans, je sors avec Lily Evans, je sors avec Lily Evans...Oups ! je sors avec Lily Potter, je sors avec Lily Potter, je sors avec Lily Potter...  
  
Tous les Gryffondors nous regardaient comme si on avait la peau verte (quoique j'aurais préféré ça...) et les Poufsouffles me jetaient des Avada Kedavra du regard. Bien sûr, à Potter, elles n'ont rien dit, vous pensez...  
  
Et ça a continué comme ça toute la matinée...Mon Dieu, je ne survivrais jamais un mois comme ça...Tout compte fait, j'aurais peut-être dû enlever mon soutif... » 5 Novembre 1975.  
  
« Oh my god ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que c'est aujourd'hui que je vais à Pré-au-lard avec James...oups ! Potter ! Il faut préciser que c'est Hilaria qui me l'a rappelé quand elle m'a sauté dessus avec une bonne dizaine de robes à essayer. En ce moment, je suis dans la salle de bain en train d'écrire, sous prétexte d'en passer une... »  
  
Même jour, minuit.  
  
« Je...Il faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. C'est tellement surprenant que je n'ai toujours pas réalisé que c'est bien réel. Je suis...bouleversée, choquée, et perdue, tout ça à la fois, mais au fond, je crois bien que je suis heureuse. Heureuse de savoir ce que je sais et d'avoir vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Mais tu ne comprends pas ce que je raconte, n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être que je ferais mieux de tout te raconter, au lieu de faire durer le suspense...Non ?  
  
Alors voilà. Vers deux heures, James et moi sommes partis à Pré-au-lard. On a d'abord été à Zonko (décidément, il est incorrigible), puis dans beaucoup d'autres magasins. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. On a beaucoup parlé, de choses et d'autres. Ce qui est incroyable avec lui et que je n'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui, c'est qu'on peut parler de tout avec lui. On a parlé de Pétunia, un sujet pourtant houleux. Et le plus étrange, c'est que c'était facile. Les mots sortaient tout seuls de ma bouche pour se déverser dans ses oreilles attentives. C'était...Whaou ! A part avec mes amies, je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cette facilité à se confier, et encore moins avec un garçon.  
  
Ensuite, on a été boire une bièraubeurre aux trois balais. On était là, à parler tranquillement, quand tout à coup il a lâché, comme une bombe :  
  
Je suis content d'être avec toi, tu sais.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il me disait quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose d'aussi gentil, sensible...Je l'ai regardé, stupéfaite, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il était cramoisi, ses yeux étaient adorablement baissés et sa gêne m'a fait rire malgré moi.  
  
Et là, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Sur le moment, je l'ai regretté, mais à présent je réalise que je ne voulais simplement pas entendre la réponse :  
  
ça fait trois ans que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, et ça fait trois ans que je refuse. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore abandonné ?  
  
L'espace d'un instant, il a semblé réfléchir à la question, puis il a répondu :  
  
Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Si j'abandonnais, je le regretterais toute ma vie. Je passerais mon temps à me demander si ma vie aurait été meilleure si j'avais persévéré.  
  
Quand il a eu fini, il est devenu plus rouge encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais certainement pas autant que moi.  
  
Soudain, il a semblé pris d'une impulsion soudaine, et s'est penché, visiblement pour m'embrasser. Et je n'ai pas bougé. Et il m'a embrassé. C'était doux, sucré, parfait.  
  
Il me semble, cher journal, que tu es en droit de demander des explications sur mon abscence de réaction. En fait, pour tout te dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Simplement, je n'avais pas la force de bouger, pas le courage, pas l'envie.  
  
Ensuite, il a murmuré, doucement :  
  
Je te le demande encore une fois Lils, est-ce-que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
  
Et là, sans savoir ce que je faisais, j'ai dit oui. Oui parce que tout le monde ne rencontre pas quelqu'un qui l'aime au point de l'attendre trois ans. Oui parce que ce jour là, j'avais fait la connaissance d'un garçon merveilleux tellement différent de ce qu'il était habituellement. Oui parce qu'il m'avait fait passer des moments fabuleux.  
  
Ensemble, on est rentré sous les flocons de neige. On irait au bal de Noël ensemble. Je n'aimais pas James comme il m'aimait. Pas encore. Mais ça viendrait, je le savais. Je le savais car je l'avais senti. Je l'avais senti quand il m'avait embrassée, et je le sentais encore à chaque regard que je posais sur lui.  
  
Je crois bien qu'à présent, je n'ai plus besoin d'un journal. J'ai tout ce que je pourrais souhaiter, et je crois qu'il est temps que j'apprenne à affronter seule mes problèmes, mes joies et mes peines. Peut-être qu'un jour, je ressentirai le besoin de noter quelque chose, mais pas pour l'instant. On a passé des moments géniaux, toi et moi, mais je pense que je dois voler de mes propres ailes. Tu as été un confident merveilleux, mais j'ai James à présent.  
  
Au revoir, Lily.  
  
Pétunia regarda l'encre verte. Puis, comme prise d'un besoin soudain, elle tourna la page. Là se trouvaient encore quelques lignes, manifestement écrites d'une main tremblante, à la va-vite.  
  
31 Août 1981.  
  
« Il est à nos trousses, nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps. James et moi le savons tous les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons une confiance absolue en ce sortilège de Fidélitas. Rien ne peut arrêter Voldemort. Rien.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après l'Avada Kedavra. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger Harry, même si toute tentative est vouée à l'échec. Peut-être qu'une fois morte, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire à quel point je l'aime, peut-être même qu'une fois morte, il ne grandira plus. Alors je le dis ici, même s'il ne le saura jamais. Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours.  
  
Adieu.  
  
Pétunia sentit ses yeux rougis la brûler sous ses paupières fermées. Elle n'aimait toujours pas sa sœur, mais à présent elle la comprenait, elle comprenait sa vie. Elle avait fait la paix avec sa soeur après trente-six ans. Elle pouvait enfin vivre dans la sérénité.  
  
Simplement, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. D'un pas lent, elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de son neveu. Toute la maison someillait tranquillement. Doucement, elle ouvrit la valise d'Harry. Au fond, bien caché sous les capes moelleuses et les robes noires, elle glissa le journal. Harry avait besoin de savoir, tout comme elle.  
  
Avant de quitter la chambre, elle hésita un instant, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son neveu.  
~The End~ 


	7. Un sequel ?

Réponses aux reviews des chaps 5 et 6  
  
Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur, et ça m'a vraiment touchée.  
  
Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews à tous les chapitres, mais maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps, j'en profite pour répondre à celle des chaps 5 et 6. ^^ Si vous avez laissé 2 reviews, je n'y répond qu'une seule fois ^^  
  
ALLEZ LIRE LA NOTE EN BAS DE PAGE, C'EST IMPORTANT !  
  
Marie-Lune : Quel enthousiasme, je suis flattée !  
  
Kamy : Dommage pour moi aussi, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! ^^  
  
Tatiana Black : Je suis contente que cette fin t'ait plu, d'autant que j'ai bcp hésité avec une version totalement différente...^^  
  
4rine : Merci ^^  
  
Herm'021 : Jette un oeil en bas de page, ça pourrait t'intéresser.  
  
cc johnson : Oui oui, j'ai d'autres fics en projet ^^  
  
Linoa-Skywalker : Merci ^^  
  
Lily flower : Merci du compliment !  
  
Tatiana Black : Contente que la parallèle t'ait plu, quand j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic, je voulais ajouter un plus au journal, qui rende cette histoire un peu spéciale. Manifestement, ça a marché !  
  
Mlle Malfoy : Le ch 6 est là depuis un petit moment...Tu l'as lu ? Il t'a plu ?  
  
Malda Potter : Merci ^^  
  
Hiroshima : Voilà ! Alors, tu en penses quoi ?  
  
LOU4 : En effet, c'est justement ce que je voulais montrer ici, donner une profondeur au personnage. La tante bête, raciste, méchante et jalouse ne me suffisait pas, je voulais une histoire et des sentiments ! C'est génial que ça t'ai plu. ^^  
  
Thegirloftheshade : Merci !  
  
Gin' : Et bien voilà, c'est fait, et la fic est même terminée ! ^^  
  
Sniffle : Tu as vu, le chap 6 est deux fois plus long !  
  
Note très importante !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'envisage d'écrire un sequel, avec toujours Pétunia dans le rôle principal. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Peut- être que je devrais en rester là et attaquer un autre sujet, une autre fic ? Mailez-moi ou laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, please !  
  
Autre chose, en passant. Si des fans de Sailor Moon traînent dans les environs, je viens de traduire un one-shot qui manque sérieusement d'avis (0 reviews, snif, snif...Faut dire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui va dans la section française...) Allez jeter un coup d'oeil, please, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !^^  
  
Bye ! 


End file.
